


过期验孕棒

by Reins



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reins/pseuds/Reins
Summary: 过期验孕棒人物极其沙雕  ooc预警梗来源一条过期验孕棒的微博，还有群里同好们的脑洞，在此感谢。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	过期验孕棒

1

谣传乾汁能够使男人怀孕，而且效果超群。这个谣言不知道从哪个同人社传出的，却越传越火爆，甚至都能说得有理有据，有模有样，甚至还有男性生子的生理构造解刨图。鉴于初中生比较中二单纯，一时间日本全国初中网球社人人自危。

谣言传到冰帝，网球部人心惶惶，慈郎都快哭了，“怎么办，上次友谊赛我喝了乾汁，我不会真的有了吧.....呜呜呜。”

迹部他是一点也不信，听起来就假的很，休想骗到本大爷。他站在高处睥睨四方，冷风一吹他的头有些凉。他打了一个响指，“又被吹掉了吗？桦地。”桦地捧着一顶假发恭恭敬敬递给他。

迹部忽然有了一个主意。之前比赛输给青学，被越前小鬼剃了头发，简直是人身攻击，他长这么大还没有受过这样的侮辱！一定要借着这样一个机会反击，他打算送一件伤害性不高，侮辱性极强的礼物给青学——验孕棒。哈哈哈哈哈哈青学人给我等着吧！

“桦地，假发捡一下。”

“是。”

但是他这样的大少爷去药店买验孕棒，肯定会被奇怪的谣言中伤，造成不好影响，继而影响迹部财团的股票，作为未来当家人必须谨慎考虑到这一点。于是迹部让桦地偷偷叫来忍足，他们约在了学校一个偏僻的小花坛。

迹部一度有些尴尬，他的眼神有些飘忽，“那什么，听说你家开医院的？”

忍足有些摸不着头脑，“对啊。你需要看医生？”

“本大爷需要去平民医院看病吗，不是，你别插话，明天中午下午两点，你家医院后门见，给我拿一箱验孕棒。记住，什么都不要问。”

迹部说完头也不回的走了，因为一回头就能发现他红透的脸颊。

忍足则整个人木了，心中如有海啸冲毁了他所有的心理建设，他脸色刷的变白，“验孕棒，说起来迹部确实喝过乾汁。迹部是有了我的孩子吗？”

次日下午两点，迹部和桦地一高一矮带着面具在医院后门等忍足。忍足一眼就看破了二人，你们这样伪装不如不伪装啊，不过忍足现在没有心情吐槽，他内心非常忐忑，也在等护士小姐给他送出来。

“忍足，你们人什么时候拿出来啊。”

“快了快了，迹部。”忍足在产房前面深呼吸，“无论发生什么，我都会负责的。”

“行了行了，叫他们快一点。”

此时一个阿叔扛着一纸箱出来，迹部点点头指挥桦地上前。桦地答应了一声，不由分说接过阿叔手里的箱子，三人如做贼一般从后面迅速溜走。

阿叔：“真是怪咧，现在垃圾分类的这么怎么急？”

迹部带着人就急吼吼地冲向青学，忍足眼眶都红了，“小景你走慢一点，身体会受伤.....”他哽住了，说不下去。

迹部莫名其妙，“再慢一点，青学都放学了，就来不及送给他们了。”

忍足愣住，“这是送给青学的？”

“对啊，不然你以为呢？”

“......”忍足松一口气，“没什么，那我就放心了。”

但是他还是太早放心了，冰帝怎么会有偏僻小花园，他和迹部的对话已经以一种奇怪的谣言传开。

“迹部昨天和忍足说他验孕棒什么，还要去忍足医院产检。”

“是啊是啊，昨天我在忍足医院也真的看见了迹部。”

“真是没想到乾汁效果居然这么好！”

2

青学部活室内出现了一箱验孕棒，上面龙飞凤舞写着“迹部大爷送你们检查身孕哈哈哈！”

菊丸撇了撇嘴，“他还是好好管好自己吧，都六个月了还在打网球，真是太任性了。”

大石碎碎叨叨，“算起来我们赢他有些胜之不武，毕竟他都怀孕了。”

桃城喝了口汽水，“算了吧大石，我们之前也不知道。”

越前唯一一个清醒人，感受到了侮辱性极强，“他是来羞辱我们吧。”

海堂仔细观察了一下这箱验孕棒，“已经打开了。”

河村蹲下一看，“真的，撕了一个口子。”

大石倒吸一口凉气，他哆哆嗦嗦从口袋拿出胃药，“难道我们青学也有人怀孕了？”

不知道在那个角落出现的乾突然答道：“我们青学网球部喝过乾汁的人是100%，也就是说谁都有可能怀孕。”

菊丸开始哀嚎，“啊啊啊啊啊啊我还小我不想怀孕啊啊啊啊啊啊。”

乾冷静回道，“你一个人是怀不上孩子的。”

菊丸松了口气，“还好还好。不是我就好。”

“所以这个人是谁？”

青学正选面面相觑，相互打量的目光充满怀疑，彼此之间笼罩着一层紧张气氛。

乾拿出笔记本和计时器，“我来一个快问快答。谁回答的慢，谁就在隐瞒。”

“最近我们之间谁经常感到恶心、呕吐？”

“不二前辈。”

“不二子。他说最近身体不舒服。”

“不二。”

“不二前辈。”

“最近我们之间谁懒得动弹，经常感到疲倦？”

“不二。”

“不二前辈。”

“不二。”

“不二前辈。”

“不二前辈。”

菊丸开始惨叫，“难道是不二吗？？？”

大石开始胃痛，“怎么办不会吧！！”

刷的门一下被打开了，“什么是我？”不二背着光走了进来，手冢跟在后面替他关上门。

大伙懵的一下全员噤声，直到大石的副部长之魂开始觉醒，“不二，我们都知道了，验孕棒的事情。”

“？？？”不二不可置信的回头看向手冢，一脸愤恨咬牙，“他们怎么会知道？”

手冢也有些不解，“验孕棒两条杆的事不是我说的。”

“什么？！！”青学全员的尖叫声冲破屋顶，“真的是不二？！！”

不二扶额，“我就心虚......心虚喝了那么多乾汁，鬼迷心窍测了一下。”

大石绕着屋子团团转，“怎么办怎么办，现在已经不是测不测的问题，重点是两条杆啊，怎么和家长交代啊。”

河村想了想拿出自己的牛奶，握紧不二的双手，“不二你好好补补身体。”

菊丸甚至蹲下来想摸摸不二的肚子，“我可以摸摸宝宝吗？”

桃城有些迷惑，“孩子的另一个爸是谁啊？”

唯一清醒人越前提出科学质疑，“是不是乾汁的成分影响尿检？”

海堂嘶了一声，“当然是部长的啊，你傻吗。”

清醒人越前显然还没有完全看透真相，他看了手冢又看了看不二，“等一下，你们在说什么，不二前辈的孩子的爸爸......是部长？难道.....”他的世界观受到巨大冲击，就地阵亡。

手冢咳了一声掩饰他的尴尬，“不管怎么说，先去医院好好检查吧，我会负责的。”手冢眼镜一反光，一旁奋笔疾书写数据的乾忽然恶寒，“乾罚跑操场一百圈。其余青学正选就负责监督他。”

不二已经无力吐槽这一混乱局面了，他坐在那一箱验孕棒上，气得直咬牙，“手冢国光！你.....我！”

“对不起，我以后会戴套的。”

不二恨恨道，“现在是这个的问题吗？”

手冢在他面前蹲下，“现在我背你上医院，好不好？我还是觉得有点不可置信。”

不二一口咬上他脖子，“那你还说出去？！我的名声都被你毁了。”

手冢吃痛嘶地吸一口气，不二是真的恼了，但他忍笑道，“没事，我说了，我负责一辈子。”

3

切原赤也久违的坐错车到东京，一下车他就感到今天的风儿格外喧嚣。

“迹部景吾六个月还在打持久战，不二周助两个月打出三重反击。你们东京人这么生猛的吗？”

切原吓得面包都掉了。

切原四处乱晃到青学网球部活室，里面没人，只有地上敞开的一大箱东西，切原仔细读了读说明书：验孕棒。

青学居然把验孕棒放在网球部？难道已经到了这个程度了吗？

切原觉得世界很可怕，但是不妨碍他想带一些回去给立海大。虽然立海大好像没有喝过青学的乾汁，但是东京两大网球名校都中招，以防万一还是拿一些回去。一想到他们部长怀着身孕还在打球，切原就忍不住落下泪来，太不容易了，他们部长的病才刚刚好。

切原和青学的一年级非正选打了个招呼，便大把大把往书包里塞验孕棒，反正一大箱呢，拿走一点没关系吧。

切原本打算再去冰帝刺探消息的，现在已经没了心情，急匆匆地往神奈川跑。

他一回到立海大就远远地喊道，“部长，我从东京给你带了好东西。”

幸村正和网球部的正选开会，他知道切原肯定又迷路了，不过这孩子总算懂事了，知道带特产回来了。他紧皱着的眉头终于放松些，“切原，你开会又迟到了。坐下吧。”

切原走到会议桌前，刷的拉开书包，源源不断地倒出一大堆验孕棒。

幸村的脸都绿了，“这就是你带的好东西？”

切原还没反应过来，“部长你听说了吗，东京的迹部和不二都怀孕了，所以我带了这些回来，部长你也要注意身体，不能像他们一样怀了孩子还打球......”

幸村忍无可忍，“其他人都出去，真田把门关上！”

丸井同情地看了切原一眼，默念道这回神仙都救不了你。

“部长，我错了，部长！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

余音绕梁三日不绝。

门口柳拿着验孕棒的说明书仔细看了看，“这东西过期了。我得打个电话给乾......奇怪，怎么打不通啊。”

与此同时，乾含着泪水在跑圈。


End file.
